Complicated
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Long, complicated fic that probably isn't worth your time but please read and review anyway. Rated M for a reason. Sesshy/Older Rin


**Rin walked carefully to her lord and master's chambers so none of the servants would hear her. He was lying on his large bed, sweating profusely and stirring almost as though he were having a horrible nightmare. She knelt and started to reach out to brush his long and beautiful silver hair from his face, only to have her wrist grabbed before she could. His eyes flashed open but instead of her master's ordinarily beautiful golden orbs, she faced his purely demonic red eyes.**

"**F-forgive m-m-me," she stuttered. He stared at her for a moment before dragging her by her wrist and waist down onto his bed. "M-my Lord?"**

**He leaned in and licked her cheek from the jaw to below her eyes hungrily, growling slightly in the back of his throat. "Rin," he hissed. "I desire you."**

"**W-w-what? I-is it m-m-mating season, Master?"**

"**Yes. Your master. Your possessor. You are this Sesshomaru's," he purred into her ear. "You are in heat, little one. You **_**need**_** your master to take you. And take you he shall. Will you give yourself to this Sesshomaru?"**

**Rin closed her eyes as he nibbled on her earlobe, eyes still blood red, and debated her options. Option A: Refuse him. Option B: Allow her lord and the man she loved to have every inch of her body as his. Option A's consequences: He was currently more demon than normal and that meant he would not accept her refusal. He would become angry and the pure demon within him would most likely come out the rest of the way and take her forcibly. Option B's consequences: She might become pregnant and he would never want her again after mating season ended. In fact, he would probably despise her afterwards. Neither would do her much good, she decided. Refuse or not, she was going to loose her virginity tonight. She did not want it to hurt so allowing it to happen without his demon coming out was her best option.**

"**Y-yes, my Lord. Rin will give you herself. If only to help you cope with mating season's affects."**

**The demon growled softly into her ear but not out of anger. He ran his hands down her sides and commanded, "Do not resist. This Sesshomaru is very capable of breaking your fragile human body."**

"**Yes, Master. Rin understands." It was hard but Rin kept her word and remained submissive during the hour of frantic mating from her master. He was rough with her but did not cause her enough pain to make her scream or cry. Despite that, tears ran down her cheek during the entire act. He licked them away when it was over, muttering about forgiveness and her being a virgin. Did he blame the tears on her being a virgin? No. He was too smart for that.**

**Sesshomaru lied on his side for a good twenty minutes after they came together, staring at her blankly before placing his head over her heart and falling asleep. **_**How generous of her. Sacrificing her virginity before marriage to alleviate my needs.**_

**Rin let him lie there for a bit before she slipped out of his arms and pulled on her clothing to go back to her chamber. She covered him with the best blanket she could find in the room and ran flat out to her door, which she threw open and rushed through without worrying who heard. Her nursemaid came running about seven seconds later, only to come face to face with Rin's arrow, which she had notched into her bow in an instant. "Do not speak of this. Go to your chamber. I do not require anything."**

"**Y-yes, my Lady," Yuri said, obviously surprised by the sixteen year old's actions. She wore a strangely expression, something twisted between anger and pain, and the young demon did not know what to do. Humans were unfamiliar to her and she still did not know what to do when the child became distressed or emotional.**

**Rin shut the doors the moment Yuri-chan had left and dropped the bow into the appropriate spot before curling into a fetal position on her bed and drawing her blanket over her. Then she let go all the tears that she had been fighting back and ended up crying herself to sleep with no one to comfort her.**

**Sesshomaru awoke in his chambers at dawn and smiled mentally when he smelt Rin's scent on his bed along with the musk of their lovemaking. He opened his eyes and was surprised not to find her. **_**Perhaps she went to get flowers from the garden before breakfast. She is always doing that, after all.**_

**He rose and pulled on his kimono and swords, forgoing the armor for once, and walked out into the garden. She was not present. So he made his way to her chambers. When he got there, Yuri was sitting on her knees outside the door, calling to Rin desperately as though something was wrong, which confused Sesshomaru greatly. "My Lady, please. Just allow me to enter. I will not ask of your obvious emotional distress. I promise, my Lady. You need to eat."**

"**I am fine," Rin chocked out from within the room. "I am not hungry! Leave me be!"**

"**Rin," Sesshomaru said suddenly and Yuri jumped before bowing deeply. "Why have you locked yourself in your chambers?"**

"**I am tired and wish to be alone, my Lord. Please pardon me not joining you for breakfast," she called back distantly with a biting edge of anger in her tone. "May I skip my duties today?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I slept wrong, I believe, Master, and am very sore."**

"**I see. Rest well, young one, and come out when you are ready. Yuri, leave her be until she is hungry or ready to leave her room."**

"**Yes, my Lord," Yuri said, bowing so low her nose touched the woods beneath her. "I shall tend to her chores as well."**

"**Very well then." Then he walked off, part of him prideful of Rin's soreness. **_**She is sore from our activities last night. I wonder if I hurt her. I cannot remember but I bet she enjoyed it. The child is always longing for affection, after all. Therefore, she must have enjoyed our lovemaking. If she becomes with child, what shall I do? I cannot force her to birth it or give it up and a half-demon would have a hard time in these lands.**_

**Rin did not leave her chambers all day, though she bid Yuri entry when she was hungry or thirsty, and gave Jaken orders to get the healer without Lord Sesshomaru's knowledge after sunset. He did so reluctantly and the healer ordered him immediately to stay away and not eavesdrop on their conversation.**

"**Last night, Lady Healer, I was bedded by a demon. I am uncertain if you can tell so soon but I need to know if I am pregnant. Is there any way to tell?" Rin asked nervously, sitting at the healer's feet and staring at the wooden floor of her room.**

"**Yes. Lie out on the ground. No, not on the bed. Flat, child. And do not move while I look into your womb." The woman placed her hand under Rin's bellybutton and Rin took a deep breath in order to try to relax. "Ah, yes. I see a child within you."**

"**So soon?"**

"**I can tell, girl, that a child is going to develop in your womb over the next nine months. A half-demon child. That is all I need to tell you of my sight. I have herbs that will terminate the pregnancy. You will need to make a decision before the fourth month of your pregnancy. By the full moon of the fourth month, to be exact. Do you understand?" Rin nodded, bowing to the healer in thanks. "I will keep this all confidential but you should inform our Lord of this. He will not like learning of you being bedded any other way."**

"**He is aware, Lady. Thank you very much."**

**Again, Rin avoided her master and anyone else with the exception of Jaken and Yuri for a full day. She ran when she knew her master was approaching and did not speak to anyone so no one spoke to her. Then the reports were due from the people who ran the castle while Lord Sesshomaru ran the entire Western Lands. Rin was, of course, commanded to be present due to her stature as her Lord's ward. She sat on the left hand side of her Lord, slightly behind him, while Jaken sat on the right hand side slightly behind him. However, for that meeting, she had been directed to trade with Jaken so she was on their master's right side. Jaken crumbled and complained but Rin ignored him. What did it matter anyway?**

**Lord Sesshomaru walked into the room in all his magnificent beauty and sat on his normal cushion. "How are you feeling today, Rin?"**

"**Better, my Lord."**

"**Obviously. Considering you have had the energy to avoid me all day." She murmured an apology and he suppressed the urge to strike her. "You will never do so again."**

"**Yes, my Lord," she replied, looking down at the ground. "Forgive me."**

"**Give your reports in the normal order." The stable manager went first then the man that trained the members of his army, followed by the woman that managed the running and tending to of the castle and its grounds, and then the healer, who had to report of illnesses and pregnancies. "I have no patience for hesitance, old woman. Speak."**

"**Forgive me," the woman said, staring at Rin intently. "Three pregnancies and no life threatening illnesses this season, my Lord."**

"**Who and what is their station?"**

"**Ayame who tends in the gardens and Shinju who works in the kitchen."**

"**And the third?" he asked impatiently. "Speak up, woman."**

"**A confidential, I'm afraid. I have permission to inform you after she decides if she will keep the babe or terminate the pregnancy," she said finally.**

"**Very well. Is that all?" No one spoke, meaning none of his employees had anything else to report, and he rose. "Then return to your duties."**

**Rin stood and met Yuri outside the room. "I would like a cup of tea, Yuri-chan. Then a bit of time alone, if you don't mind. I have much to think of."**

"**Yes, my Lady." Yuri hurried off and she went quickly to her chambers to hide from her master. However, he had other plans. The instant she had shut her door behind her, he pinned her against the wall with her hands together above her head and he was angrily glaring at her.**

"**What makes you think you are faster than I, woman?" he asked, his hot breath tickling her neck. "What makes you think you could hide from me?"**

"**N-nothing, Master. I was unaware you wished to speak to me."**

"**You are a terrible liar." He released her and she fell the two feet back to the ground before beginning to rub her wrists. "Why are you avoiding me? I am your master and you do not get that option. Do I make myself clear or must I punish your insolence?"**

"**I will take the punishment, Master, but you do make yourself clear." She pushed herself out of the undignified position she had fallen into and bowed as the servants did to him. He narrowed his eyes in a glare to hide his confusion. What was she doing? Had he frightened her that much?**

"**Get up. You are no servant."**

**She did as told but did not meet his eyes. "Yes, my Lord."**

"**I said stop. You will not act like some common maid," he commanded angrily, moving swiftly to her. She flinched and he realized that she expected to be hit. "What punishment is fitting, girl, for being so disrespectful?"**

**She still refused to meet his stone cold gaze. Then he realized something. He was being cruel to the woman that he had lain with. How childish of him. She bruises his pride and he treats her like anyone else. He would have been smacked by his mother for such behavior. He put a hand under her chin and titled her head to look up at him. "Pleasure me."**

"**W-What?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise.**

"**You heard me quite clearly, Rin. As a punishment, you shall get on your knees and pleasure me. It's only befitting to your stature."**

"**T-That," she stuttered before suddenly growing angry. "That's all I am now? A **_**whore**_** for you to use whenever you desire. Well, I refuse! You may be my Lord but I will not obey such a command! Find another mistress."**

**He stared at her in surprise. "Mistress? That is not what I want you for."**

"**You can't be dishonest with me, Master. I have been with you too long. I am honored that you chose me to soothe your desires but I will not do it again," she told him firmly, turning away as she pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail.**

"**If that is how you feel, I will respect that. However, Rin," he said, leaning down so he could whisper into her ear, "I must be clear. You were never to be my whore."**

"**What else are humans good for?" If he were any other man, he would have shown his surprise at her sneered words. What had gotten into her? Why would she act like this? However, he was not a lesser man so he simply strode from her chambers with a distant air about him.**

**Three and a half months later…Rin stared at the green liquid the medicine woman had given her to terminate her pregnancy nervously. "No. I cannot. This child will be birthed."**

**The woman took the cup and nodded before rising and leaving Sesshomaru's ward alone in her chambers. Rin immediately jumped up and grabbed her bag of possessions she had packed only hours earlier. A hair brush, her hair potion and soap, all the money her master had given her once a month since she was thirteen, a couple pieces of jewelry, ribbons for her hair, two blankets, and kimonos for both her and her unborn child that Yuri had made. She placed the scroll containing her explanation and letter to her master on her bed and grabbed her quiver and bow before running across the grounds to the stables.**

**Yuri-chan handed her the reins of her horse, Critter, and Rin hugged her friend before climbing on to Critter's back. "I must go. No one is to know I assisted with this."**

"**I know. Run to your chambers and sleep well. I shall be fine. Thank you, my friend."**

"**Yes, my Lady. Give your child a kiss for me when she is born and good luck." Rin nodded and gave Critter the command to go. Yuri ran to her chambers and curled up with her lover, and immediately he awoke when she slipped into bed. "Shh. You're hogging the blankets again."**

"**Sorry, love."**

**Rin rode all day and managed to get across the border of her master's lands without trouble, since it was only a five-hour ride. Then the hard part began. She intended to go to Inuyasha's village where it would be safe but it would take three days to get there if she rode none stop. And she couldn't do that without killing her poor horse. So five days ride, if she was lucky, and she doubting her luck. There was no chance of reaching Inuyasha's village before her master caught up with her in five days. He had said it himself; she just wasn't fast enough. "Okay, Critter. I know it's hard but we have to try. I will not give up my baby because he's ashamed of having a half-demon child. Can you do four days? That's a good boy."**

**Meanwhile, back at the castle, the healer knew it was time to do her duty and tell her lord of Rin's pregnancy. But she did help Rin by waiting until sunset. He was furious, as expected, but not for the reason she thought. "She kept this from me? That foolish child," he growled, standing and beginning to go to Rin's chambers. **_**What did she plan to do? Did she plan to pass the child off as another demon's babe? What foolishness. I will punish her for this ridicules stunt. This explains everything. She has been angry that I impregnated her and scared she would have to raise the child alone. It will be remedied immediately.**_

**He found the scroll and nearly sliced off Jaken's head in anger. "How dare she? I did not bid her leave."**

"**Perhaps she has gone with the father of her child. Little whore," the toad muttered. **

**Sesshomaru picked him up by his neck and squeezed. "I am the father of that child, moron. And she is no whore. Refer to her as such again and it will be your life."**

"**Y-yes, sire," Jaken crocked, struggling for air.**

"**See that you remember." Then he dropped the demon violently. "Find her," he said, turning to his finest general. "Bring her back here immediately. But I warn you, General. If there is even one scratch on her, I will kill you and all the troops you take with you."**

"**Yes, my lord," the general said nervously before bowing and running out. "We will be gone by morning."**

"**You will be gone before the moon reaches then highest point in the sky," Sesshomaru said angrily before he stepped on Jaken to ease some of his anger and stormed out.**

**Jaken joined the troops without being asked and the men grumbled about being drawn away at such an hour because of some human brat. "That human brat is carrying our lord's hire! If she is killed, our lord will have our heads!"**

"**Why does he care?"**

"**Because she's carrying his child, stupid!"**

"**A half-breed child," another soldier muttered as the troop hurried after the trail that a tracking dog picked up. Everyone was ordered to be silent after that.**

**Meanwhile, with Rin, the horse was holding up better than expected and going ten times faster than expected. Rin knew he had a trace of demonic power in him but never knew he was so fast! She had to grip the reins like a lifeline to prevent falling off and bite her lip to prevent screaming. Finally, she decided it was safe to stop for the night, especially after going for two days straight. She fed and watered her horse before tending to her own needs and curling up to sleep in the roots of a tree. The horse settled next to her and she smiled. "Great job, Critter. Master may have a hard time catching up after all." **

**She even gave him a sugar cube for his excellent job. The next day revealed that she was half way to Inuyasha's village. Then she realized she couldn't go there. Her master was probably already there just waiting for her! So she picked another village she knew of that was a three-hour ride passed Inuyasha's village and they set out. She avoided the villages, knowing that if Sesshomaru sent soldiers to get her, they would check each one and made sure to stay out of the wind and not brush again anything. He had taught her too well.**

**They stopped again for the night, as Rin was feeling weak due to her pregnancy. She made sure to sleep right next to a stream or in beds of flowers so no one would smell her and to put off washing in a nice, warm hot spring. He would get her scent immediately if she did that. They arrived at the village she had chosen two days later and she found someone who built houses for a living after selling her jewelry and making sure to get full price. Then she found a nice spot near the village where an unfrequented hot spring was near by and paid the man to build a house and small stable for her, paying him full price for his services. She slept near the spot with Critter watching over her for a week while the man and his two sons built the house. Then she bought what she needed for her baby and herself and prepared her house happily for her little one. She was five months pregnant when Sesshomaru's soldiers, led by their master himself, passed through the village looking for her. To her intense surprise, no one told them where she was. Inuyasha had apparently decided to tag along though and that terrified her. Two dog demons would certainly pick up her scent, despite her having altered it severely.**

"**She is not here, my Lord," the general said solemnly. "Perhaps we should face the facts, sire. She was probably killed on the run."**

"**Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru, was it?" The village leader stepped forward and asked, "What did the girl do? And should I worry for my people's safety?"**

"**Of course not! She is not dangerous. The most she will do to you is screaming at you and throw a rock," Jaken said with a laugh. "But she's pregnant with my lord's child and should not have panicked in the way she did."**

"**You have not seen her?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his wonderful eyes. Many female humans muttered their appreciation for his beauty but he ignored them.**

"**No. I'm sorry. But if it's a half-demon child she's carrying, you should try the village of Saint Kain. He supposedly founded it for his daughter after she was raped by a demon and impregnated so that she and her daughter could live peacefully. Half-demons and their families have been going there ever since so they could live without fear or rejection," the man said thoughtfully. "Not that we don't welcome all sorts here, of course. So long as they're peaceful. But it's the best place if you have a half-demon child to carry."**

"**Thanks a lot," Inuyasha muttered. "That's five days away."**

"**But three days from the Western Lands' border," Jaken said excitedly. "Is it possible we were looking in the wrong direction?"**

"**It had better not be," Sesshomaru hissed before turning and walking away. "Go home, brother. I no longer require your assistance."**

**Rin approached the headman after all the troops had left and thanked him profusely, even offering him coins in return for his assistance. "No, child. Do not worry about it. You are a peaceful being just looking for a safe haven. There is no reason to out you to that demon. But tell me why he is looking for you, if he does not desire your child."**

"**I suppose it's because he does not want a child of his blood born half-demon. I can think of no other reason. Thank you so much, sir. Forgive me for causing such a disturbance."**

"**Nonsense," his wife said comfortingly. "It's perfectly understandable. Do tell us your name though."**

**Rin hesitated then spit out, "Hana."**

"**What a lovely name. You are perfectly welcome here, Hana."**

"**Thank you, kind lady," 'Hana' bowed before hurrying home. She kept to herself mostly, only speaking to the headman's wife and the village priestess. Then it happened. She went into labor. Luckily, the priestess was visiting with the headman's wife, Sakura, and they both knew how to deliver a child. After five hours of screaming, crying, and begging for the pain to stop, Rin was blessed with a little girl, whom she immediately named Mizuki, meaning beautiful moon, because of the marking's she inherited from her father. The other women left Rin alone with her daughter but the headman's eldest son, Aido, came to her house with a dinner for her and something his mother had made for Mizuki to wear right before sunset.**

"**Hello, Aido-sempai. Have you come to meet my little one?"**

"**Yes. And bring gifts from my mother. Wow. Beautiful. For a newborn, I mean. Still looks all wrinkled though."**

"**Oh, hush. Come inside. It's too dark to be outside." He followed her into her house and smiled as she shifted nervously because of Mizuki trying to drink her milk through her kimono. "Uh, you should probably…"**

"**It's just breast feeding. I watched my sister feed her son and Mother feed all my younger siblings."**

**She smiled and began to feed Mizuki. Then she noticed him shift uncomfortable all the sudden. "Something wrong?"**

"**I forgot we're not related. They look so tempting," he muttered, eyeing her breast hungrily. She stood up and he looked up at her as she turned around and started rocking Mizuki back and forth, obviously searching for comfort herself. "I'm sorry, Hana."**

"**No. It's okay. You're not the first person to only want me for my body."**

"**That's not true! I love you more than I want your body, Hana. I can't help my hormones acting up when I see you breast feeding that child."**

"_**That **_**child is mine, Aido. Do not speak of her in that manner."**

**He moved closer, staring into her eyes. "Get rid of her."**

"**What?" she asked in horror.**

"**Kill the infant and we'll have babies of our own. That demon's spawn doesn't deserve to be loved, after what he did to you. Wouldn't you like a loving husband and all your babies to come from him?"**

"**No, I wouldn't. I will not marry ever, Aido. I will only love Mizuki and you need to remove yourself from my house at once. I refuse to marry you," she said firmly before turning away again. Suddenly, he stabbed her in the back with a small dagger and became a large demon. She hit her knees and before falling forward, holding Mizuki protectively as the baby began to wail.**

"**SHUT UP!" the demon roared, starting to stab the baby. However, he was suddenly stabbed from behind and pulled in the opposite direction so he would not fall on Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome both knelt by Rin and turned her over.**

"**M-Mizuki," Rin whispered, reaching towards Kagome with her free hand. Kagome lifted the baby as she guessed Rin wanted her to do and pulled a bottle of potion from her kimono.**

"**Help her drink this, love." Inuyasha nodded and took the bottle. Rin choked and gasped as she swallowed the thick veil of potion. However, the wound began to close up. She drifted into a deep sleep to regain her lost blood and Inuyasha picked her up to put her on her bed. "Shh. It's okay," Kagome said, swaying as she comforted Mizuki. "Mommy's going to be fine."**

**When Rin awoke, Kagome was breast-feeding Mizuki for her and all of Kagome and Inuyasha's children could be heard playing outside. "Hey, you're awake! Are you okay? Anything painful?"**

"**Where did you get that potion? What was it?"**

"**Something from the kit Sesshomaru gave us incase you showed up at the village injured or there was something wrong with the baby. How do you feel?"**

"**Fine. Wonderful. How's Mizuki?"**

"**I got her washed up. She's not hurt and she's perfectly happy to just curl up against your side while you slept. Would you finish feeding her? I'm going to start dinner for everyone."**

"**Okay. Thank you, Kagome." Mizuki mewed in complaint before Rin settled her where she could get to her milk.**

"**Just promise to explain everything to me later, okay? There's a lot about your whole situation I don't understand."**

"**Hana!" The real Aido burst into Rin's house and hit his knees beside her. "Are you and Mizuki alright?"**

"**Hana?"**

"**Yes. That's what I'm being called now. I know it's not my full name but that's too long," Rin said, begging with her eyes for Kagome to play along.**

"**Oh. Okay. Whatever works. You're the real Aido?"**

"**Yes. You okay, Hana?" Aido took Rin's face in his hands and stared at her in the eyes. "I heard what happened and I'm really sorry."**

"**It wasn't your fault. Um, Aido, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a good friend of mine."**

**Kagome waved then left them alone. "I was worried. How's Mizuki? She safe?"**

"**Yes. Hungry though." Aido leaned down and kissed Mizuki's forehead, causing Rin to blush as his black hair tickled the delicate skin of her breast. "Couldn't that have waited until I was done feeding her?"**

"**No. I wanted to hear your heart beat. It's the only thing that I know I can count on with you. You tend to hide when you're hurt or upset." He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. "Since when is your hair down, Hana? You normally wear it up."**

"**It fell out, I guess. Could you turn away? I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable with you being able to see my breast."**

"**Yeah, sorry." He turned around and covered his eyes for good measure. "I'm glad you're okay, Hana. But could you tell me your real name?"**

"**It's Rin."**

"**That's a wonderful name. Why pretend to have a different one?"**

"**Because my master may discover me if I don't. Please, don't tell anyone, Aido. I just have to hide it."**

"**You got it, Hana." He turned around to smile and wink at her before turning back and around and she laughed. "Secret's safe with me."**

**After Kagome had put her children to bed in the room built for when Mizuki was too big to sleep with her mother anymore, Rin sat down and explained to Kagome and Inuyasha the situation. "Why didn't you talk to him before you ran?"**

"**Come on, Kagome. She gave birth to a half-demon. Sesshomaru would never have allowed that to happen. I agree with her decision. And you know you would have done the same thing." **

**Kagome nodded and hugged Rin tightly before telling her she understood. "You did the right thing, I think. But you should have just come to our village. You don't have anyone who knows you here, Rin. And you would have been safer with us."**

"**But I didn't want to cause trouble. And besides, that would be the first place he looked for me. I don't see why he couldn't just let me be. Why did he come looking for me?"**

"**He's pissed, that's why. You did something without his approval and he gave into his demon so much he mated with a human. I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself out of shame. No offense."**

**Rin waved her hand dismissively. "None taken. I've got a good job here, you know. With all the lessons I received, I can teach the village girls so their mother's don't have to and I get paid well by their mothers. I like it. I have three students currently. One needs to learn cooking, one for reading and writing, and one for sewing. It's easy stuff to teach."**

"**Sounds fun. So you're doing okay?"**

"**Yes. And I've got all the money Master gave me over the years, money from my jewelry I never wore, and if all else fails, I can go work in the fields. I'll be fine, Kagome. And I've got ways to defend myself. Granted my reflexes are a little slow, I'm getting better. You really don't have to worry. And I'm a four hour ride from your village if I need you."**

"**Yeah, okay. That does make me feel a bit better. We'll keep your secret so don't worry. Sesshomaru will never know where you are," Kagome assured her with a kind smile. They left the next morning and didn't come back to see Rin for almost two years. When they did, they found her outside with Mizuki, working in her little garden and watching Mizuki chase after a ball. "Hana!"**

"**Kagome!" Rin got up and dusted off her hands before hurrying to embrace Kagome. Both couples' children ran off to greet Mizuki and Sango hugged Rin tightly. Kohaku stood tall beside his sister's husband, purposely trying to look tough, as the young woman greeted each of them. When she got to him, he held out his arms for a hug and she laughed at his eager expression. "I missed you too, Kohaku. Come meet my daughter. Mizuki, come to Mother."**

**Mizuki got up and ran to her mother, reaching up to be embraced as her silver hair was thrown about by the breeze. Kohaku watched as Rin lifted the half-demon and kissed her forehead marking and the toddler smiled the same smile her mother had had when she was eight. "She's very pretty. Looks like you. Same type of hair too. You know, because your hair never lies flat."**

"**Oh, hush. Angel, this is Kohaku, Uncle Inuyasha, Aunt Kagome, Sango, and Miroku."**

"**Hi," Mizuki said, putting her thumb into her mouth and her head on her mother's shoulder.**

"**She's precious, Hana. You must be over the moon."**

"**I am. She's the love of my life, for certain. Okay, angel. You can go play then." Rin set Mizuki down and she ran to join the other children. "Tea?"**

"**Please," Sango said with a nod. The adults went inside while the children ran around playing with the Mizuki's ball. "I hope you don't mind that we stopped by."**

"**Of course not! I could use the company." Someone knocked on the door frame and she got up to greet her. "Hello, Yori. Something I can help you with? We canceled your lesson today."**

"**Mother sent me to give you these in hopes you'll accept them. We can't pay you for my last lesson, I'm afraid." The brunette blushed, looking down shamefully, and Rin smiled. "Sweet cakes and dried meat."**

"**Well, tell your mother not to worry. I understand perfectly."**

"**Thank you, Hana. And I promise we'll pay you next time."**

"**It's fine, Yori. Don't worry, okay? I know times are tough on your family. With that storm running your father's crops and all. Tell you what, these are way more cakes than you should give me for one lesson so how about we count this as payment for all the future lessons too. I think you'll have it all down in two more lessons anyhow. Oh, hey. Do you want to meet my friends?"**

"**Sure." Rin moved so everyone could see the pretty young girl and Kohaku's breath caught. "Hello there. I'm Yori. And you are?"**

"**I'm Sango and this is my husband, Miroku. That's Kagome and her husband, Inuyasha, and this is my little brother, Kohaku."**

**Yori's light brown eyes lit up upon seeing Kohaku, who immediately stood up and walked forward to greet her. "Hi."**

"**Um, hi. Can I take that for you? It looks heavy."**

**She blushed and nodded then shook her head. "N-no! I mean, it is but I don't mind. I mean, the basket's digging into my hand but that's okay and it doesn't bother me at all. I mean, it hurts but not that much so it's okay, I guess. Oh," she groaned, smacking her forehead. "I'm sorry. I made no sense, huh?"**

"**No, you made perfect sense. Do you want me to take the basket now?"**

"**Okay."**

**The next day, Sango's family and Kagome's family left the next day but Kohaku stayed with Rin, claiming he wanted to catch up with Rin. But he left after breakfast for the village and came back with a dopey grin on his face. He begged Rin to let him stay for a week or so and she agreed but told him that he'd have to make himself scarce when her students came by. He agreed and did as told until Yori's lesson came around. Then he just wouldn't go away despite anything she told him. Yori didn't get anything done because she kept staring at him and blushing.**

"**Good grief, you two," Rin said out of no where. "Would you like a moment alone? Yori, finish that patch before I get back, all right? I'm taking Mizuki to tea at the headman's home." She came back to find the pair locked in a passionate embrace and Kohaku combing his fingers through Yori's hair. The patch was finished though so she left them be, taking Mizuki outside to play instead of breaking them apart. "Yori, it's getting late. You need to go home."**

"**I'll walk her. It's not safe for her to be alone out doors and there's something I need to ask her father." Kohaku returned with a large grin on his face. "I'm returning to the village tomorrow, Rin, and Yori's coming with me. I'm marrying her in a week!"**

"**Congratulations. Just remember to finish teaching her to sew for me."**

**He laughed and nodded. "I will. She's getting better, you know. And I guarantee I'll have her sewing like a pro in no time. She's amazing, Rin. Everything I've ever wanted. Are you upset that I'm leaving?"**

"**No. I want you to be happy. Just be sure you love her, okay?"**

"**Of course I love her, Rin. I've never loved anyone more. When I look at her…Wow. You know, it's indescribable. You'll understand when you're in love."**

"**Painful when you're apart. You get these butterflies in your stomach when you touch. Your heart races when the person looks into your eyes. You just wanna melt into them so they can never leave you. And you hate knowing that they could leave you." She smiled as she stroked her sleeping daughter's cheek. "And you dream of sleeping in their arms, kissing their lips, having children with them, and hearing those precious words directed at you."**

"**Okay, you already know. Sesshomaru?"**

"**Yes. But my love turned to pain and fear in an instant. Don't hurt her, Kohaku, okay?"**

"**I won't. I love her. I'm not like him. Go on to bed, all right? I'll get Mizuki's ball before I hit the sack." She nodded and crawled onto her bed. Kohaku watched Mizuki bury her face in Rin's shoulder in her sleep and Rin wrapped her arms tightly around her child sadly. "Poor Rin," he whispered after she was asleep. "He hurt you way too much."**

**Rin took her toddler to the nearby river so Mizuki could see the rainbow and learn to swim two weeks after Kohaku left and Mizuki's squealing probably alerted everything within two miles of their presence. Sesshomaru included. He had been at her house, waiting for her to return, but decided to just go to where Rin was. He stood in the trees, watching Rin play with his daughter in the water and Mizuki's long silver hair fly about with pride. Then he shifted and Mizuki was immediately alerted to his presence. She escaped her mother's arms and swam back to the shore line.**

"**Who there?" she asked cutely, putting her thumb in her mouth. Rin quickly got her dagger from where they had left their outer kimonos and walked in his direction.**

"**Where, baby?" Mizuki pointed directly at him so he decided it would be best to just step out of the trees so Rin wouldn't stab him. "S-Sesshomaru," Rin gasped, backing up and grabbed Mizuki up into her arms.**

"**Hello, Rin."**

"**Father!" Mizuki squealed, reaching out.**

"**No, no, angel. Father doesn't want to hold…" He took Mizuki with ease and watched as Rin looked at him in fear. "Put her down, Sesshomaru."**

"**I have a right to hold my daughter. Do you enjoy the water, Mizuki?"**

"**How'd you know her name?"**

"**You said it. I've been watching you two playing for a while. Are you surprised? Mizuki, I have something for you." He pulled a rose sealed within a bit of amber upon a necklace from his kimono and Mizuki squealed in delight.**

"**Pretty! Mommy, flower inside," she told Rin, holding it up and bouncing in her father's arms. "Thank you, Father." He nodded before staring at the child in surprise after she kissed his cheek and turning to Rin.**

"**Not shy at all, is she? Now, darling, go sit while I speak with your mother. Do not get in the water without her, all right?" Mizuki nodded and he set her down. Rin followed him reluctantly to where he gestured after their daughter sat on the edge of the river with her feet in the water and her eyes glued to the necklace.**

"**Why are you here? And what do you want?"**

"**To take you home. To marry you. For Mizuki to be safe with both her parents. Don't you want the same things? I brought you a peace offering." He produced a silk kimono but she shook her head. "Why not? You can wear it to our wedding."**

"**No, I can't. I can't marry you." He asked why, stepping closer to her, and she stepped back. "Because I'm not going to be one of those foolish human girls that marries someone and ignores it every time he takes a different girl into an empty room. I'm not like that, Sesshomaru."**

"**Why do you believe that would happen? Perhaps you are the only woman I require. My demon has never been satisfied by a woman, Rin, and yet after it made love to you that night, it was satisfied. I will never need another. Don't you understand that? I do not even have a mistress to keep me while I wait for you. Because I want you and only you."**

"**Such sweet words from such a cold heart," she muttered. He resisted the urge to smile and walked forward, pinning her against a tree. "What are you…?"**

**He didn't let her finish. He pressed his beautiful lips to hers and she sighed against them. "Let's make love tonight, Rin. You and me. No demon needed. After we get Mizuki to sleep."**

"**She sleeps with me though. She doesn't like being alone. And besides, she'd hear."**

"**You're right. We'll wait until we are back at the castle and she's used to her room. I'm sure it won't take long. She's a beautiful thing," he said, looking at where Mizuki was dangling her feet in the water. "Go play with her. There's still plenty of daylight left and she looks bored."**

"**I agree." She kissed him and ran to their daughter. Mizuki immediately put the necklace on her neck and slid back into the water. "Eager, baby?"**

"**Play, Mommy! Come play, Father," Mizuki called to Sesshomaru. To Rin's intense surprise, he took off his armor and outer kimono before joining them in the water. She giggled as he lifted Mizuki and threw her up before catching her with ease. Mizuki squealed in delight and said, "Gain!"**

"**As you wish." He gave Rin one of those rare and brief smiles before tossing Mizuki into the air again. Rin flinched out of motherly instinct but she knew inside he would never drop Mizuki. After all, he never let her fall. And he apparently never meant to hurt her. So why should she think he would hurt their daughter? "There now. I think we're scaring your mother."**

"**Just a little," Rin said with a laugh. "Ready, Mizuki? Let's run under the water and get really wet."**

"**Yeah," Mizuki exclaimed excitedly, running under the waterfall excitedly. Sesshomaru watched them with an amused glint in his eyes but no other sign of enjoyment. Mizuki giggled and grabbed her father's hand, pulling him under the waterfall and Rin laughed at his disgruntled expression.**

"**Let's not do that, angel. You'll ruin Father's beautiful hair," she teased, pushing Sesshomaru's now soaked hair back for him. "Oh, lighten up."**

"**Lighten up? All right. You asked for it." He picked her up and walked over to the deeper area of the river before simply falling back, causing them both to go under the water and her to pop up a second later, gasping for air. Mizuki squealed her delight and Rin gaped in surprise at her lord's ridicules act. "How was that?"**

**She laughed and kissed him. "Excellent. But next time, leave me out of it."**

**He chuckled and kissed her right back. "Understood then. Can you swim this far, Mizuki?"**

"**Watch me!" Jaken found the three of them a half hour later, still in the water and still being ridiculously childish. Even his master was smiling; though you had to squint to see it. Mizuki splashed her mother and Rin splashed back before throwing Mizuki to Sesshomaru, who caught her with one arm and splashed Rin with the other.**

"**Traitor," she muttered in mock anger before laughing and falling back into the water. "All right. Time to get home, angel."**

"**Aw, do we have to?"**

"**There is a river near my castle, Mizuki. After you are settled in there, we'll go and you and Mother can play for a bit."**

"**Okay!" Mizuki beamed at her father before snuggling into his chest and sighing. "Sleepy. Night-night."**

"**She's worn out, I guess."**

"**I can understand. Where have you been, Jaken?"**

"**N-no where, sire. I…I got lost."**

"**Jaken! Hi," Rin giggled, shaking her head like a wet dog and getting yelled at by Jaken a moment later for doing so.**

"**Silly," Mizuki told her father. He nodded and wrapped her in his fur to keep her warm. "Fuzzy."**

"**Very." Then he carried her to Rin's house with ease. Rin watched him place Mizuki in her night kimono and create a bed out of his fur for her beside Rin's futon before kissing her forehead and letting Mizuki sleep.**

"**Wow. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had been a father before."**

"**No, I haven't. But I know how to follow my instincts. Jaken, retrieve my other kimono from Ah-Un's saddle." Jaken ran off to do as told and Rin started to slip into her bathing room to change, only to have Sesshomaru pin her to the edge of the bath with a hungry look in his eyes. "This kimono is so wet, Rin, it hardly hides anything."**

**She shuddered and dropped the kimono she was holding as he licked below her ears. "Oh…Master," she gasped, reached up to remove his kimono. "No. Mizuki will hear."**

"**We will be quiet," he whispered, moving to kiss her neck. Jaken returned to find Rin and Sesshomaru lying together on Rin's futon and Mizuki's hand in Rin's as they slept. He set the folded kimono beside Rin's and went outside quickly. They left the next day for Inuyasha's village and were married by the monk. Then they rode back to Sesshomaru's castle and lived happily ever after.**

**OK, so, not the best ending but I couldn't think of a better one. Sorry. I hope you liked the rest of the story. It wasn't my best story and I'll admit I rushed through it. I apologize. I did not mean to make you suffer through reading this crappy ass story. **


End file.
